Light devices that employ light emitting diode (LED) systems to produce a variable colour are known. Examples are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,459,919, 6,608,458, 6,150,774 and 6,016,038. It is also known to have “garden lights” that are solar powered. For example such garden lights include a body providing a spike that is driven into a ground surface. At the upper end of the spike there is mounted a diffuser surrounding a lamp, with the lamp being driven by rechargeable batteries and a solar cell.
The abovementioned lighting apparatus have a number of disadvantages including difficulty in adjusting the various lighting functions and not producing a uniform desired colour when required to do so.